A Light-sensitive material comprising a substrate (e.g., rigid substrate such as glass plate or hard resin plate) and a light-sensitive layer (e.g., light-sensitive resin layer) is employable for producing a circuit printed bard or a color filter. Such light-sensitive material is generally preparedly the use of a continuous light-sensitive sheet comprising a base film, a light-sensitive layer and a protective film, and a substrate. In more detail, the protective film is first peeled from the light-sensitive layer, and the exposed light-sensitive layer (together with the base film) is placed under heating on a series of the supplied substrates, and finally the light-sensitive layer as well as the base film are cut between the substrates to give plural light-sensitive materials having substrate, light-sensitive layer and base film (which serves as cover film).
In the practical use, the light-sensitive material is imagewise exposed to light after removal of the cover film, and developed to form a pattern of hardened resin on the substrate.
An improved process for preparing the light-sensitive material is described in our copending U.S. Pat. application No. 08/286,457 .